A continuing goal of semiconductor processing is increased miniaturization while maintaining high performance. Miniaturization has caused aspect ratios of capacitor structures and memory arrays to increase. Capacitor structures might be 15,000 to 20,000 Å tall and only 1000 Å across. These high aspect ratios present challenges when forming capacitors. One particular challenge concerns supporting capacitor electrodes upright while the capacitors are being fabricated.
While the invention was motivated by addressing the above issues and challenges, it is, of course, no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded and appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.